Arrow of Fate
by FanOfGames16
Summary: A regretful Takumi found himself back at the beginning, and yet it seemed events refused to change. Corrin was still the Nohrian he remembered. He could accept that. But, Takumi refused to let him go again. He wanted to be Corrin's brother, to truly be a part of his life this time. Even if Corrin sides with Nohr, Takumi will never stop being his brother. He'll be by his side.
1. Chapter 1

Corrin found his determination once again. "My friends! My family! I hear your cries… I must go back to my world… I must stop Takumi!"

"So you have decided to return," Ryoma said, slightly upset.

Corrin looked at my... our older brother with sympathy. "Yes, Ryoma. I'm so sorry… but it's not my time yet. I wish I could stay with you and Mother forever," Corrin tightened his fist. "But standing still is not an option. I have a world to save!"

Ryoma looked at... our brother... in silence for a moment before he smiled and looked at him proudly. "I see. You really are my brother after all." I saw Ryoma's eyes glance at me. He closed his eyes and told him, "But before you go, there's someone who wishes to speak with you…"

"There is? Who?" Ryoma answered simply by turning his head in my direction. Corrin followed, and I saw his eyes widen when he looked at me. "Takumi?!" We stared at one another. I watched him freeze in place, too stunned by my presence. It took a few moments before he found his will to move and he ran towards me. "Wh-what are you doing here?! Aren't you in the middle of fighting my allies? How can you be here too?"

I shook my head. "I am here and here alone. That thing is not me. It is merely a monster making a puppet of my corpse, fueled by lingering resentment."

Those painful feelings. Those painful memories. Those painful heartaches. It had hurt so much. Every time.

 ** _Hmph. I knew it would come to this. From the moment we met, I knew you couldn't be trusted. And I was right._**

 _Takumi... Please, let me explain._

 ** _I have no time for your empty words. Ryoma and the others were fools. I knew trusting a Nohrian would only lead to death and heartbreak. But I am not Ryoma, nor my siblings. I won't make that same mistake. I shall take great joy in slaying you here and now like the traitor you are!_**

...

 **The sight of that Nohrian brat makes me sick. Just die already. Scarlet and I won't stop until we free Cheve from Nohrian oppression. I plan to eliminate all who stand in our way. It's you against us, Corrin. Isn't that just what King Garon wants? For all of us to fight to the death?**

 _You're wrong, Takumi! If you could only see beyond your own hatred of me. If we could just talk things out, we could end this war peacefully. Fighting isn't the only way. How many more people must die before you see that?_

 **QUIET, NOHRIAN SCUM! I've had enough of your lies to last a lifetime. I'm going to kill you all and bring peace back to Hoshido! All troops, prepare for battle! Destroy the Nohrian army!**

 _Takumi!_

 **I'll... kill you all... Y-yes... If I kill the Nohrians... surely the pain... the pain in my head will go away...**

...

 **Dammit. Why?! Why can't I beat you? You abandoned Hoshido... stood by and watched Mother die... betrayed us all... Why can't I have the justice I deserve?!**

 _Takumi..._

 **As you said, I must retreat for now. But next time will be different. Next time HAS to be different... I'll never forgive you, Corrin... I won't rest until I've killed you myself. Some day soon, I'll make you pay for your sins. I swear on my mother's grave.**

Was I justified? Perhaps. But, I still feel like such a fool.

"Though I cannot truly be free while my body is imprisoned… In truth, my soul left that body long ago."

"Takumi… That's horrible! Is there nothing I can do?!" I hear the the tone of desperation. He truly wanted to help me...

"There is. Please, Corrin." I told him bluntly, "I need you to destroy my body. Only your Yato has the power to release it from its unholy master."

His face was now apologetic and despair. "But Takumi, my Yato is—"

"Yes, I know it was shattered by that monster's last attack. That's why you'll need to take this." To Corrin's surprise, I raised by trusted weapon to him. "my Fujin Yumi. With this, I know you can find a way to restore your Yato's sacred power."

"I can't accept something so precious!" He looked at the ground, eyes closed. "Not after all I've done to you…"

What you've done to me? What about what I've done to you?

 _Ryoma! I'm so glad you're safe._

 _Is something wrong?_

 **Quiet, you! Filthy traitors don't get the honor of speaking so casually to Ryoma.**

 _So he needs your permission to express concern? *sigh* Hoshidans are the worst. I'd drop the attitude if I were you. After all, we just saved your sorry lives._

 **Let me make something perfectly clear. I feel no gratitude for what you've done. Saving us was the natural thing to do, even for Nohrian scum.**

...

 **At long last. I'm glad you could make it. Prince Corrin of Nohr. But know that so long as there is a single breath in my body, I will not let you pass. I mean that. You shall not enter our capital under any circumstances. Are you ready, dear Brother? Today is the day you die! Even if I must give my life to achieve it, I will not fail. I WILL kill you, Corrin! Prepare to die like the coward you are!**

...

 **I have waited far too long for this moment, Brother. I have dreamt of nothing but ending you, and now the time has come! I shall cherish the sound of life leaving your body for all eternity. Do you remember what I told you in Cheve? Do you?!**

 _You said you would not rest until you killed me—made me pay for my sins._

 **That's right. There's no turning back now... Not for me. This is all I have left. For better or for worse, this will be our last meeting. It ends here. I made up my mind to kill you a long time ago, my forgotten brother. I WILL have revenge for Mother and all the Hoshidan lives you've ruined!**

 _Takumi... Brother..._

Such a fool.

I extended my arm further, Fujin Yumi closer to Corrin's face. "Take it. I won't accept no for an answer." Corrin tried to step back, but I glared at him, stopping him in his tracks. Before he could protest further, I softened my stare and pleaded, "You're the only one I can count on... Though it pains me, those of us here are powerless to affect your world." I looked over to Ryoma and Mother. I could see that they shared the same desire as mine; to return to the living, even for just a moment, to help Corrin. It had hurt to look at. I close my eyes and whisper, begged, "Please... I need you to set me free."

"Takumi..." It was silent for a moment. I opened my eyes in time to see Corrin's look of resolve. "I won't let you down. I vow on your precious Fujin Yumi to free your body, no matter what!" He stepped closer and took Fujin Yumi without hesitation. I could only smile.

"Thank you, Corrin."

 _Your battle is over, Takumi. The Nohrian army has seized control of the Great Wall of Suzanoh. All remaining soldiers will be taken prisoner. That includes you._

 **Dammit! Coward! I hope you rot in a pit of eternal torment for this!**

 _My, what a rude fellow. You should be grateful we are allowing you to live. You may be our prisoner, but we will not treat you cruelly. If you behave, we may even let you see your sister, Princess Sakura._

 **WHAT?! You've captured Sakura too? You monsters!**

 _I know how you must be feeling, Takumi, but please calm yourself. We must bind and imprison you before Father arrives. Please, just put out your hands and—_

 **Don't touch me! Don't you dare lay your filthy Nohrian hands on me!**

 _Takumi?_

 **I mean it! Don't come near me! If it wasn't for you, none of these awful things would have happened to Hoshido! No one would have had to die! We could have been a family! Why did you go back to Nohr?! Why? TELL ME WHY! Why didn't you choose us?! Your real family! Why?!**

 _Takumi! I.._ **.**

 ***sob* Don't you speak my name, traitor! *sob***

 **It doesn't matter. Nothing matters—not anymore.**

 _Takumi... Why would you say that?_

 **The time is now... I can still save Hoshido even without the blade of salvation... You can't keep me prisoner... See? Do you see?! You shouldn't have left me a way...a way to escape...**

A fool.

My mouth moved on its own. "I wonder…what it would have been like to fight on the same side as you." Corrin looked at me, thrown off guard at my thoughts. I didn't mean to speak, but perhaps... yes, I needed to say this.

"I always wished we could have been close, as you are with your Nohrian siblings. Right up until my last moments, I wanted so badly to call you my brother." My brother. It felt so wrong and right to say that. Did I even deserve to call Corrin that?

"To look up to you and love you... and never allow anything to come between us. I wish I had told you that before I died. While there was still a chance..."

A phantom pain in my chest. I gritted my teeth. I wanted to stop, but I had to continue. I had to let Corrin know. "I was just so stubborn, so hurt. I couldn't admit those feelings even to myself. For that, I am truly sorry. I'm so sorry for letting you slip away," I forced the next words out, convinced myself that, for just a moment, I had the right to call him, "dear brother."

Corrin shook his head. "Takumi... I'm sorry too. I caused you so much pain. The truth is, I longed to have you accept me as your brother too." The pain in my chest was gone. Those words... They felt so good to hear. "I never let go of the dream that after the war we could all be together again... I'm so sorry things turned out the way they did."

"It's all right, Corrin," I reassured him. "We finally got to say all the things we needed to say. You have done more than enough." I place a hand on, "My heart... It's finally at peace." I gave Corrin the most grateful look I could muster, and say without any reluctance, "Thank you, Brother..."

Corrin looked like he wanted to tear up. "Takumi!" I smiled at him. He put on his brave face again and smiled back.

Ryoma spoke up. "You can do this, Corrin." We both look at him. "Why do you think I entrusted you with saving everyone? It is because you have a pure heart. Kind and strong. You have suffered much and endured much sadness in your life. But now is not the time to look back. Wake up and stand strong. Put one foot in front of the other and press onward. Fight with all your heart to end this war." Ryoma gave a confident grin. "The Yato chose you for a reason. You can do this. I believe in you."

Corrin nodded. "I won't let you down, Ryoma. I'll fight as though you are fighting beside me. And this time, I'll keep my promise to you. I won't give up! As for you... please rest peacefully, Brother, and watch over us and your kingdom."

"Oh, Corrin," Mother giggled. "You're so sweet when you're dreaming. Just like the little boy I held so long ago... All that time, I longed to be near you, to watch you grow." She walked closer to Corrin. "I'm so grateful for these fleeting moments with you. I will cherish them always. No matter where you go or what you do... No matter who stands at your side," When she reached him, Mother hugged him, and he gladly returned it. Such a loving sight. "Know that I will always, always love you." Hesitantly, she let go. "When we next meet here, I look forward to seeing the great man you've grown into."

I didn't think Corrin could look even more determined. "I will do all I can to make you proud. That's a promise, Mother."

Mother gasped and placed a hand on her chest. She had happy look on her face. "Thank you, my sweet child. Hearing you call me that... means everything to me. Go now... I will watch the rest of your journey unfold from afar. Safe travels, Corrin." She gestured to me. Our time is nearly up then. I walked over and stood next to Ryoma.

"Show them what you're made of, Corrin!" My samurai brother called.

I gave him my final words. "We'll all be together again someday, Corrin! Good-bye..."

"Good-bye everyone! Until we meet again!"

With that farewell, I could no longer see him. My consciousness was starting to fade away.

Even after everything I needed to say, I still had my regrets.

I wonder…what it would have been like to fight on the same side as you.

What could have been...

I fell unconsciousness.

* * *

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

Azura. That's her voice. Why was I hearing it?

 _Life beyond the shore j_ _ust out of reach_

It's so dark. I wanted to follow the sound of her song, but I couldn't move. Yet I tried anyway. She kept singing and I listened. I reached out my hand in the direction of her voice and grasp. It was a pointless effort. All I could grab was grass.

Wait... grass?

I felt the grass in my hand, simply felt it to confirm that it was grass. I lowered an open palm and felt the ground. I was touching ground? I used both of my arms and felt around. So I was on the ground? When I realized that, I slowly picked myself up. When I stood fully, I opened my eyes and saw an orange sky.

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time._

 _The path is yours to climb._

Azura. She's nearby. I looked around to see myself surrounded by trees. This place felt familiar for some reason. I shook that thought off though and went in the direction where Azura's voice was coming from. I took a single step before I my foot hit something. I looked down and saw, "Fujin... Yumi?" Hadn't I given this to Corrin? How did my bow get here? I picked it up. Yes, it felt just the same. Perhaps it served its purpose and Corrin somehow returned it to me. I didn't question it any further and just held onto it. Right now, I just wanted to chase that song.

The singing had already stopped, but I kept moving through the trees. As I walked in the general direction to Azura's voice, I thought about where I was. It felt like I've been here before. When I stepped out of the trees and saw a lake, I realized why. I was near the lake next to my home. Over there standing next to the wooden bridge was Azura... and Corrin?

"What's he doing here?" I muttered to myself. He and Azura seemed to be discussing something. I slowly made why way over to them. When I got closer, I heard Azura ask, "Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?" They were talking about Mother, and something happened between her and Corrin? I thought all of us left on good terms.

Corrin shook his head. "No. I just don't know what to do. She seems perfectly lovely, but I don't feel any connection to her." What? No connection? Did he forget? "But she loves me. And so do all my blood siblings," What was Corrin going on about? I had to confront him about this. "who I've just met."

What... did he say? Blood siblings who he "just met"? As in, he met us recently? I can hear the honesty in Corrin's voice.

"I understand," Azura said. "If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way." Azura doesn't seem to be bothered by Corrin's confession, unlike me. I asked myself what was happening.

"Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?" Corrin asked.

"No. Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not." Corrin couldn't find any words to say after that. "So, Corrin... what are you going to do?

Corrin looked away from Azura, instead staring at the lake. "I don't know. For now, I'm just going to spend some time thinking." Azura, seeing the conversation had ended, nodded and left the scene. She was probably going back to the castle.

That just left Corrin, and, unbeknownst to both of them, me. I stared at Corrin, unsure of what to do. I did figure out what was going on, possibly. From that talk the two had, Corrin's confusion about Mother and King Garon, Azura thoughts of Hoshido and Nohr, and Corrin "just meeting" his siblings, I could only make one conclusion. Perhaps this was the first time they met each other. If that was the case...

Was this a memory? Corrin's memories?

My brother was silent, but he was looking at the ground, reflecting on Azura's words. Even if it was just a memory, seeing him in this state made me want to offer him some comfort. I walked to Corrin. I stopped behind him, but he didn't seem to notice. Expected, this was a memory. I thought about what to say, and I couldn't think of anything helpful or meaningful. What did I want to say? I already said all I needed to the last time we met. I had no idea what to do now. I didn't have pleasant thoughts about King Garon and Nohr, and I didn't want to try to talk to him about Hoshido because...

He chose Nohr over Hoshido.

That still hurt to think about. I couldn't deny it though.

"Nohr is your home."

"HUH?!" To my complete surprise, Corrin jumped, surprised as well. He turned around to face me, and he sighed in relief. "You caught me off guard there. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that though." Sheepishly, I apologized. When he recomposed himself, my brother asked me, "If I may ask, who are you?"

I answered without really thinking. "Oh, I'm Takumi. I'm one of your brothers."

"Oh. Um, it's nice to meet you." I can see he felt awkward. You're not alone Corrin. "Hey, what did you say earlier?"

I grimaced. Saying the truth hurts. Staring at him, I repeated, "Nohr is your home." Corrin looked at confused. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just... all of your, I mean, our siblings kept saying how I'm back home in Hoshido."

"Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura huh?"

"That's right. Queen Mikoto too. They all welcomed me back as family, back "home" to Hoshido. You're the first to say otherwise." How fitting, I thought. "I guess you don't consider me your sibling."

"It's quite the opposite." Corrin seemed even more confused. I continued, "You're my brother. I won't think of you as anything else."

"But, didn't you say that-"

"I know." I gave Corrin a sad smile. "You lived in Nohr for years, much longer than Hoshido. You have more memories of Nohr than Hoshido. You must have people you care about back in Nohr, more people there than here in Hoshido." I looked at Corrin in the eyes and stated without doubt, "But that doesn't matter. You're still my brother."

Corrin was stunned. We stood together in silence and I waited for him to find the words he wanted to say. In the end, all he could muster up was, "Thank you, Takumi." I shrugged it off. He went back to staring at the lake. I joined in too and we watched quietly. My thoughts drifted to the conversation we just had. This wasn't a memory. The fact that we had a conversation in the first place was proof. If so, then where was I? "Queen Mikoto, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura all missed me." My attention went back to Corrin. "What about you?"

I thought back to the day when I first heard Corrin arrived. Truthfully, "Yes I did." Unfortunately, I didn't really show it then. Besides our final farewell, I could only remember treating him as an enemy. "Having you by my side again is... nice." Corrin smiled, but then looked conflicted. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's just... I was thinking about my siblings in Nohr."

"You miss them?"

"Yeah. They're probably worried sick about me too." He shuddered. "Especially Camilla."

"Afraid of her?"

"She's really doting on all of us, me especially. When I got sick back when I was younger, she refused any help from the maids and butlers and insisted on nursing me herself. I can't even begin to imagine how upset and furious she is knowing that I'm not back hom- I mean, in Nohr."

I remembered a despaired Hinoka when Corrin decided to not stay in Hoshido. I shivered at the thought when I added furious to that image. Pushing that thought away, I asked in slight curiosity, "And your other siblings?"

"Xander, my older brother, and Leo, my younger brother, are probably making plans on trying to get me back. They'll be serious and try to act calm about this whole thing." I could see Ryoma acting similarly. "Now my little sister, Elise, on the other hand, would have a reaction similar to Camilla. Just less mad and more distressed. I can already imagine her crying about my situation." He frowned and placed a hand over his chest. "Imagining Elise crying was a bad idea."

Don't think about a crying Sakura! Don't think about a crying Sakura! "That all sounds familiar."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Just thinking about our siblings doing the same things."

"Oh right. Our Hoshidan siblings..." I thought back to the encounters I had with Corrin. He was adamant about being our siblings despite his choice. Right now, he was unsure, not used to the idea.

"You'll get to know us eventually. Just give it a few days."

"If you say so." It went quiet again. Where was I before? Right, this wasn't a memory. An illusion? Maybe, but for what purpose? There wouldn't be any reason for me seeing something like this. The talk between Corrin and Azura was the only clue I had, but I don't know what to make of it. All I knew was that it seemed to be their first meeting. It couldn't be a memory though since I was able to talk to Corrin afterwards. What was this? I couldn't think of anything else. I was stuck. At least I had time to attempt to figure this out.

Time.

Time...

A crazy thought crossed my mind. Could I be... back in time? There's no way that can be right, right? It did answer the questions I had earlier though. Could this truly be it?

...

...

...

I don't know if it is true. I truly could not think of anything else this time. Until there was another explanation, I need to accept that as fact.

"That bow you're holding..." I snapped out of my thoughts and saw curiosity on Corrin's face. "Is that your weapon?"

"Yes, it's called Fujin Yumi." I held it up to let Corrin examine it closer. "It's one of the divine weapons, and it hasn't let me down yet."

"It certainly looks impressive," Corrin commented in awe. His face then scrunched in confusion. "There's no bowstring on it though."

I took my stance, readied and concentrated on Fujin Yumi, and, to Corrin's amazement, the bowstring appeared in a green light. An arrow of light appeared the next moment, and I took the shot. The arrow hit the water, making a large splash. I lowered my weapon and turned to Corrin, smirking at my own display. "What do you think?"

After picking up his jaw, he responded excitedly, "That was amazing! Can I give it a try?" I humored him and handed Fujin Yumi over. He inspected it for a moment. He then (poorly) imitated my stance. As expected, nothing happened. "Uh, how do I make the bowstring and arrows appear?"

"Total concentration and focus." I watched Corrin go into a staring contest with Fujin Yumi. I watched his cheeks puff. "Breathe Corrin."

"HAAAAH! Haaaa..." I couldn't help but chuckle at my brother. "Whew... That didn't work out. Heh heh..." I moved next to his side, held onto Fujin Yumi, and made the bowstring and arrow for him. I stepped back as he shot me a grateful look and he got back into a stance(?). I don't know what he was planning to shoot though since the bowstring and arrow disappeared. "Huh? What happened?"

"You lost focus." Corrin sighed at my answer, though handed Fujin Yumi back.

"You make this look so easy. It really is incredible that you can pull that off."

"I did train for years." I smirked at Corrin. "That, and I've actually used a bow before." Corrin sheepishly laughed.

"Lord Takumi!" I know that voice. I turned and saw my retainer running up to me and Corrin. Well, just me. "I've been looking for you!"

I instinctively apologized to her, "Oh, I'm sorry Oboro. But, why were you looking for me?"

"It's dark, my lord." So it was. I hadn't noticed during my talk with Corrin. "You didn't return from your training session, and I thought you were overworking yourself. I didn't see you there, so I ran around trying to find you."

"I'm sorry for making you worry." I gestured to my brother. "I was just talking with Corrin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted.

"Oh. You're Takumi's brother who got kidnapped to Nohr, right?"

"Uh, yes. Are you a friend of Takumi's?"

"I'm his retainer, Oboro."

"O-Okay..."

"Is something the matter?"

"Um, your face..." Oh no.

I grasped my retainer's shoulder and spun her around. "Sorry Corrin. It's a personal problem. Don't let it get to you."

"If you say so."

"We'll be heading back to the castle. You know how to get back?" A nod. "Good. Don't stay out for too long. Let's go Oboro." I pulled her away from Corrin quickly.

As the two of us walked back home, Oboro was mentally calming herself. Finally, she said, "I apologize for acting that way in front of you and your brother Lord Takumi."

"Don't worry about it." We both acted worse to him, I recalled. "I'm aware of your hatred for Nohrians."

"But, he is still your brother. I should've been more respectful."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." She still looked conflicted. "It's dinner time, right?"

"Yes?"

"We can talk about it tomorrow if you want then. Right now, we eat. I'm sure my family would like to have Corrin with them for dinner."

Oboro smiled. "A family reunion over dinner does sound nice."

"Indeed..." I remember that night well. I just ignored everything and was the first to leave once I finished. I bid farewell to Oboro when we reached the castle. I put Fujin Yumi away in my room and made my way over to dining area in the castle. I took in the familiar sights as I walked. The war against Nohr almost made me forget what home felt like. I grimaced. Memories of that time flooded my mind again:

Mother's death.

Corrin's "betrayal."

My hatred.

My death.

These memories. They hurt...

"Takumi? Are you alright?" The sound of her voice cleared away the pain. I release my hand from my chest. I turned to Mother. She's alive, I briefly thought. It felt like moments ago that we were both dead and sharing our final moments with each other and with Corrin.

"I'm fine Mother. Just some bad memories."

"Does it involve Corrin?" I looked away from her, unsure of what to say. It did, but not what she may be thinking.

"Sort of..." I answered hesitantly.

Mother sighed. "Do try to get along with Corrin. He may have been in Nohr for many years, but he's still your brother."

I smiled reassuringly at her. "You don't need to worry about that Mother. Corrin and I chatted, and we're on good terms."

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear!" Mother's face brightened. "Honestly, I expected you to be more hostile, but I'm glad that's not the case." I winced at that. Hostile was being too generous. "Takumi?"

"Hmm?"

"It makes me glad that you're starting to bond with Corrin." We both smiled. Yes, I'm glad too. Mother walked ahead of me. "No matter what happens," her voice went soft. "please don't break that bond."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Of course I won't." Not this time.

"Truly wonderful." With that, she continued on her way. Something felt odd in Mother's words. They felt... desperate? No, Mother sounded like she was pleading. Why was that? "Takumi? Are you coming to dinner?" Oh right. I'll have to think on everything that happened today later. I'll just enjoy the time I'll have with my family now.

Because that won't last much longer.

* * *

 **This will be a two chapter concept, not a full story.**

 **Chapter 2 is currently incomplete. I don't know when it'll be finished, so don't expect a date.**

 **And that's it. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yukimura, is everything ready?"

Our strategist nodded. "Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather at the plaza."

Mother smiled. "Excellent. Thank you. Corrin," she gestured to us siblings for our brother. "I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon."

Hinoka gave a grin. "We'd be happy to show him around. Thank you, Mother."

"Azura, do you mind going with them as well?"

"Not at all. It would be my pleasure," she assured.

Corrin looked at our blue-haired sister gratefully. "Thank you, Azura."

Azura giggled slightly. "Of course, Corrin."

I gave Corrin a small grin. It was forced. The day arrived again. The day of the ceremony. The day of Mother's death. The day everything went wrong.

I can't let her die. I won't let it.

Sakura excitedly declared to Corrin, "I can't wait to show you around! I think you'll l-love it here."

"Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea." The five of us made our leave.

"I hope Corrin is truly OK with all of this... " I managed to pick up Mother's words as we left.

Yukimura agreed. "Yes, I can't imagine the position he's in. It's a lot to process. That said, I think his return is a message from the gods."

"A good message, I hope," Ryoma said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. After that invasion up north, I just feel uneasy. We should remain on high alert, if you ask me." Clever as always Brother.

* * *

It wasn't long before we reached Shirasagi Castle Town, just like it wasn't long before a vendor hounded on us. "Hey, young man! Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They're delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you'll love 'em."

"Well... sure! Why not?" Corrin seemed too eager when taking that bite despite his slight hesitance at first. "Mmm... I've never tasted spices like these before. This is amazing!"

The old woman looked smug. "Ha ha! Told ya! Here, take an extra one on the house. Share it with your lady friend!"

"Well, thank you very much! Here you go, Azura."

"Thank you, Corrin. Mmm, you're right. This is delicious." None for the rest of us huh? Hinoka and Sakura just looked at the two's interaction and smiled. Fine, guess I should too. A little difficult after he was offered more food from a dozen more vendors. At least we got some too.

"Everyone really is friendly here," the glutton said. "And it's so... bright... and open. It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in."

Azura grinned. "I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here."

"Doesn't your home have friendly people too?" I rhetorically asked. It's a few days after Corrin arrived in Hoshido and after our awkward talk at the lake. The two of us conversed every day since and I learned much about his life in Nohr.

"Yeah. I wish they were all here to see this. This would've been a fun new experience for all of us."

"I think your butler would have been too caught up obtaining the recipes from each vendor to have any fun," I snarked.

Corrin chuckled. "Probably. Jakob would say that he could do better."

Hinoka cut in with, "But nothing beats Hoshidan dishes made by Hoshidans!" She offered to us (to just Corrin I'm sure) the octopus balls in her hands.

Corrin gladly took one. "I guesh sho," he said with a mouthful of the takoyaki.

"WhawashatCor?" Takoyaki's so good.

"Eugh, that's gross Takumi. Swallow," Hinoka chatised.

I did so and responded, "Odd, I could've sworn I said the same to you with your yakitori."

"What about your ikayaki?"

"And your karaage?"

"It's nice to see you two having fun," I heard Corrin say. Our sister and I blinked before Hinoka chuckled, Sakura joining in, and I smirked, amused.

Sakura regained herself first. "Speaking of food, would you like sweet rice dumpling Corrin? It's a Hoshidan specialty!" Holding a half eaten one in one hand, she offered another.

"I'd love to. Thanks, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled in satisfaction. "You're welcome!"

Corrin stared at her face for a moment. "You know, I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age." Princess Elise.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Corrin's jaw dropped and I just had to tease. "Yes, tell us all about your girlfriend, Elise, dear brother."

Said brother shot me a look of betrayal while Sakura looked at him in awe. Before he could deny anything, Hinoka told us, "Hey everyone. The ceremony is starting. Hurry, let's head to the plaza!"

With those words, I lost all amusement. It's time. I can't let this happen the same way again.

I followed the rest of the people to the plaza. In the center was Mother, getting ready to speak. I ignored that as I followed my sisters to Ryoma's side (Corrin going to Mother's), my eyes constantly searching the crowd. My grip on my bow tightened to the point I thought I might even break Fujin Yumi. I kept looking in every direction. The assailant had to be nearby. I just need to find him.

As I glanced at Corrin's way, I noticed it. The sword at his hip giving off a dark aura. My head whipped left to right, and I saw a robed figure.

No! I won't let you!

I burst through the crowd to the assassin. Fujin Yumi was ready to fire its arrow. I pushed my body harder. I had to get there faster! I had to!

The sword was in his hand.

But I was already there.

"Die!"

* * *

"-Wa-"

"-ke u-"

"Lord-"

"Takumi!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Pink hair. Green hair. "Sa-Sakura? Ka-ze?"

"Takumi! You're alright!"

"Sakura has healed your injury Lord Takumi." Injury? "Now, you must get up." Get up? I did just tha-

"Argh!" I clutch my chest.

"Takumi, not so fast!" Sakura worriedly said. I slowly rose to my feet. I took in my surroundings.

Ruins. The entire plaza was destroyed.

"What?" But... I stopped that murderer! "How did... ?"

Kaze informed me, "That assassin attacked you with his sword before you could finish him. You suffered a wound to the chest, which Sakura healed moments ago." That... can't... be! I! Had! Him! "He destroyed the town with his sword, and now Nohrian forces are attacking."

I couldn't stop him. That means, "Mother..."

Sakura choked up. "M-Mother. Mother is-" Tears dripped down her face.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!

My bow. It's still in my hands. I manifested the bowstring and arrow with focused fury. I searched hurriedly. I looked and looked and I finally found one. "Nohrian." I sprinted towards him, ignoring Sakura's shout. When I got close enough, I let loose. Fujin Yumi's arrow shot straight through his head.

I found another Nohrian. Shot.

Another Nohrian. Shot.

Nohrian. Shot.

Nohrian. **Shot!**

 **Nohrian! Shot!**

Nohrian. Nohrian! **Nohrian!**

A roar sounded through the air. There it was. A dragon. Corrin.

 _Corrin. Corrin._

 **Nohr.** _Corrin._

 _Corrin... chose... Nohr._

 _Corrin. Chose._ **Nohr!**

 **I mean it! Don't come near me! If it wasn't for you, none of these awful things would have happened to Hoshido! No one would have had to die! We could have been a family! Why did you go back to Nohr?! Why? TELL ME WHY! Why didn't you choose us?! Your real family! Why?!**

Anger! Fury! Wrath!

 **Betrayal!**

Why Brother? Why?

What about us? Mother? Ryoma? Hinoka? Sakura? Me?

What about our family?

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_

What?

"Azura! No! Stop!" Ryoma? I saw my older brother run to Azura. A barrier sent him back.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

Azura... My head.

 **Nohr is your home.**

 **You lived in Nohr for years, much longer than Hoshido. You have more memories of Nohr than Hoshido. You must have people you care about back in Nohr, more people there than here in Hoshido.**

 _Yet the waters ever change_

Corrin... Right. Your family-

"AH!

What? She was on the ground, the dragon towering above her. "Azura!" I screamed.

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

I stopped. So did the dragon. Corrin.

Corrin.

Corrin.

...

...

...

How had I forgotten?

Corrin. Your family... is in Nohr.

 **But that doesn't matter. You're still my brother.**

Yes. That's right.

You're still my brother.

I won't forget that again.

A voice of despair reached my ears. "But why? Why would he do this? I'm so sorry I couldn't see it coming..." I looked to the source. Corrin had said that. He was back to normal. I looked around. Everything was still in ruins, but the battle was over. Fuijin Yumi was on the ground by my feet. I picked it up and made my way over to where Corrin was. Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and Azura were beside him as well.

When I stopped at his side, Corrin, from the ground, looked up to me.

 **Your apology means NOTHING.**

 _…_

 **This is all your fault! Mother is dead, along with countless others. And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't show up on our doorstep. You don't belong here!**

 _ **Enough, Takumi!**_

 **Your words don't change anything. And besides-**

 **Shut up, Azura! You're no different than Corrin. An interloper.**

 **…**

 _Takumi…_

 **Don't speak my name. I don't want to see you again. Are we really to believe you had no idea this would happen?**

 ** _Takumi, what are you saying? Knock it off! You just saw Corrin help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers!_**

 **Takumi, please. You must listen. Corrin is your brother. If you don't trust me, that's one thing. But Corrin is your own blood.**

 **Mother is dead. Thanks to him. He's not my brother.**

Such a fool.

I laid out my hand to him. We stared at one another, and we could both see the sorrow in each other's eyes.

Hesitantly, Corrin took my hand and I helped him off the ground. As I did, he said, "I'm so sorry, everyone. If I hadn't come here, Mother would still be alive. It may be best if I just leave."

"Please wait." All of us turned our heads to Yukimura. "I don't believe that's what Queen Mikoto would have wanted."

"What do you mean? Did she say something to you?" Ryoma questioned.

"I hate to deliver this news, but... Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death." At this, I stopped listening. Just like the first time, Mother knew she would die today. Did my interference really not make a difference? I had the knowledge. I could've stopped it. But I didn't. Everything went exactly as it had last time.

Can I really not change anything?

"Lord Ryoma!" Kaze's shout alerted us all. He kneeled before Ryoma and reported, "I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border."

My brother growled. "This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now..." He turned to us. I saw the raging inferno in his eyes. "Death is too good for them. Who's with me?

I looked blankly at the ground. It's coming. Corrin's choice. He'll choose Nohr again.

* * *

The Hoshidan army were facing off against the Nohrians once more. To me, this battle came quicker than I remembered. In mere moments, Corrin would go to Nohr. I didn't want him to go. I wanted us to be brothers together.

"Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?" The crown prince of Nohr, Xander. He sounded so worried. He sounded genuine. Sounded like... an older brother.

"Xander! I'm fine. But... why are you invading Hoshido?!" Desperation and confusion.

"Father say's it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Xander... I" Corrin was shaking his head anxiously. "...I need a minute."

"Be careful, Avatar. That man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma spat out those last words with much venom.

"Ryoma..."

"Corrin!" A shout of relief came from the Nohrian side. Princess Camilla. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!" There was so much love in her voice. It reminded so much of Hinoka. Of a older sister.

"I'm glad you're OK, Corrin," Prince Leo grinned. "You must have the devil's own luck!" Even in this situation, he still made a jest. I shouldn't expect less from a younger brother.

"Yaaay! We got our brother back!" Came the enthusiastic shout from Princess Elise. She sounded so happy just to see Corrin. Such innocence from the younger sister.

"Nohrian scum!" Hinoka cursed. "First you kidnap him, now you lied to him?! Corrin is MY brother, not yours!" Her naginata looked ready to cut down all of the Nohrian royals.

Princess Camilla shook her head, seeming amused, but gave her a glare. "You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little brother. You may not have him."

"Don't be fooled by their words," Ryoma warned Corrin. "You belong with your true family in Hoshido!"

True family...

Xander's tone became gentle as he said, "We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little prince. We can live as a family once more!"

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!

"No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!

Corrin looked at Ryoma, who stretched out his hand.

"This way!"

He then looked at us. Hinoka, Sakura, and I.

"B-Big brother?" Sakura plead, confused at Corrin's indecision.

"He's my brother!" Corrin turned to Princess Elise, who looked the same as Sakura.

Corrin looked to Xander, who declared with his own outstretched hand, "We're your family."

Last time, I was too focused on Corrin, waiting for him to pick Hoshido. This time, I was looking at the Nohrian royals. The princesses looked worried, and the princes waiting. However, I could see it. Fear in each of their eyes. Fear of rejection. They were all scared at that Corrin would leave them. Scared that he would pick Hoshido over Nohr.

Scared that they would lose their brother.

I hated Nohrians. They were heartless, deceitful, murdering scum.

Yet, looking at them, I couldn't see them like that in those moments. Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, Prince Leo, and Princess Elise. To me, they looked like...

Corrin's family.

Corrin looked between his Nohrian and Hoshidan family again and again. He was shaking, and his grasp on the Yato blade seemed to slip. When he looked at our side, our eyes locked.

I made the decision for him. I mouthed to him the first words I said to him.

 **Nohr is your home**

His eyes widened and he silently gasped. I motioned to his Nohrian family with my eyes. Corrin broke eye contact, looking at the ground. Then, his shoulders tensed and he gripped his new sword tightly. He was ready.

"I know what I must do." He looked to our brother. "Ryoma! Withdraw your troops."

I closed off my ears and eyes. I didn't want to hear the heartbreak in Ryoma's voice or see my sisters shattered at Corrin's decision. I could only think about my brother leaving us again. It hurts to know that he picked Nohr again.

It hurt even more that I helped him this time, and that I understood why.

I told him at the lake. He spent most of his life in Nohr. He had fond memories and caring people there. I told him that. I knew that had to be the case.

It was only when I saw his Nohrian siblings that I understood.

My heart. Pain. Sorrow.

Just like I lost mother twice, I was losing my brother again.

No matter what happens,

Mother?

please don't break that bond

But... he's leaving for Nohr. I can't change that.

I couldn't change anything.

Our bond will break again.

No matter what happens, please don't break that bond

What can I do? I can't make him stay. Nohr is his home. Not Hoshido.

I don't know what to do.

I don't know what to say.

I don't...

No matter what happens,

I don't...

I don't...

please don't break that bond

I...

I...

I...

I want to be by his side this time.

I want to be his brother.

"If you mean to fight, then FIGHT!" I heard Ryoma's cry. "Nohrian pawns. Soon you shall be a mere stain on my sacred blade, Raijinto. Hinoka! Takumi! Sakura! Are you ready?"

Hinoka mounted her pegasus. "Ready and waiting! Like I'd ever let them take Corrin away from us again."

I know what I must do.

Sakura readied herself. "I'll help too. I'll do my b-best! Please, Corrin, come back to us..."

Prince Xander looked at us fiercely. "Fools, all of you. You have my pity. Sadly for you, my sacred blade, Siegfried, knows nothing of pity—only triumph. Camilla! Leo! Elise! prepare for battle!"

Princess Camilla was already on her wyvern. "I swear to protect our dear Corrin no matter what!"

"Failure is no option," Prince Leo responded. "Let's show those scoundrels what it means to be a family!"

Fujin Yumi was ready.

Princess Elise cheerfully said, "I'm ready too! Let's finish this quickly, though. I'm starving!"

Ryoma called, "This is it... ATTA-"

I already ran off. I ran to Corrin.

"Takumi!" Ryoma shouted. "Everyone, back him u-"

I cut him off again.

With an arrow next to his feet.

Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, the Hoshidan Army, the Nohrians, and Corrin were stunned into silence. I could feel hundreds of eyes on me as I aimed Fujin Yumi...

at my family.

"T-Takumi?" Corrin whispered.

"You're my brother," I softly said back. "No matter what."

"Takumi..."

"Takumi?" Ryoma questioned, confused at my action. "What is the meaning of this?"

I steeled myself.

Ryoma...

Hinoka...

Sakura...

I'm sorry.

"I will not fight for Hoshido!"

* * *

 **Honestly, this came out sooner than I expected.**

 **Anyway, that's all for this story. Like I said, this was a two chapter concept (actually, Chapter 1 was originally two chapters, and this would be a 3 chapter concept, but I combined them).**

 **I don't plan on coming back to this unless I have a full story planned out.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Later.**


End file.
